ini permainan kakakku
by baekhyunbyun07
Summary: ff Gaje dari author gaje -,-


"Heyyy ! lihat teman-teman,, itu adik si psikopat hahahaha"

"hahaha apakah dia juga psikopat seperti kakaknya?"

"aku tidak yakin , bisa jadi iya, hahahaha"

Tawa ketiga orang itu melihat anak laki-laki berjaket biru berjalan sendirian di tengah lapangan sekolah. Mendengar tawa atau bisa dibilang ejekan dari ketiga orang temannya merupakan hal yang sudah 'sangat' biasa baginya. Yaa.. mau bagaimana lagi? Siapa yang akan ia salahkan sekarang? Ia terus mengabaikan cibiran-cibiran buruk dari teman-temannya dan terus mengikuti kemana kaki kecilnya melangkah.

'drapp drap drap'

"Heyy ! Sehun , cepat ke halaman belakang sekolah, kakakmu sedang bertengkar dengan temannya" anak laki-laki berjaket biru yang bernama Sehun itupun hanya memasang ekspresi 'Oh' saat mendengar kakaknya berkelahi (lagi) untuk kesekian kalinya.

"temani aku Baekhyun" kata Sehun menarik Baekhyun dan menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah.

'bukkk buukkk buaaakkk'

"ayoo Jongin pukul dia ,, tendang dia !"

"Luhan hati-hati ,, pukull diaa Luhan!"

"Jongin habisi psikopat itu!"

Sehun pun berlari ke tengah-tengah dua anak laki-laki (kakak kelasnya dan kakaknya yang sedang bertengkar) mencoba untuk melerai keduanya.

"yakkk ! kau bodoh atau apa ha? Minggir" Bentak Luhan (kakak Sehun)

"cukup ! hentikan, maafkanlah kakakku" kata Sehun memohon kepada Jongin

"ckckck! Kakaknya sangat garang , tetapi adiknya sangat polos, ckckck" cibir Jongin

'buaaakkkk'

Luhan memukul perut Jongin, dan Jongin pun membalas memukul pipi Luhan.

Sehun pun tidak menyerah, dia menyelipkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah mereka(lagi) .

'plaaakkk'

Luhan yang merasa terganggu dengan Sehun menampar pipi Sehun. Jongin pun kaget dengan kelakukan kakak-adik di depannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu bodohhh!" teriak Jongin

Luhan tidak menggubris perkataan Jongin dan terus memukuli Sehun di seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

'buakk buaakkk'

"aku tidak paham dengan ini semua , bukannya tadi Luhan dan Jongin yang bertengkar tapi kenapa sekarang Luhan memukuli adiknya sendiri" kata Baekhyun

"heyy hentikann!" teriak Jongin menarik Sehun kebelakang punggungnya. Walaupun kalian tau Luhan dan Jongin sering bertengkar di sekolah , Jongin masih memiliki rasa kasihan kepada Sehun. Tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan Sehun akan menangis tersedu-sedu dan memohon agar kakaknya tidak memukulinya lagi, Sehun hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong yang sulit diartikan. Ia sudah biasa mendapatkan 'ini' setiap harinya.

"KENAPA AKU MEMPUNYAI ADIK BODOH DAN TIDAK BERGUNA SEPERTI MU SEHUN?!" bentak Luhan tepat didepan wajah Sehun dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat.

'sebenarnya bukan aku yang bodoh, hanya saja kakak yang menyia-nyiakan' bantin Sehun

Sepeninggal Luhan , tempat itu berangsur-angsur menjadi sepi hingga menyisakan Jongin dan Sehun.

"kau taka pa? apakah tidak sakit sama sekali? Kenapa sejak tadi kau hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong?" Tanya Jongin bertubi-tubi

"sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah sering seperti ini dirumah" kata Sehun

"Dosa apa kau Sehun sampai mempunyai kakak psikopat seperti itu ha" Jongin mendesis tajam

"jangan salahkan kakakku, ini bukan salahnya sepenuhnya" kata Sehun tersenyum

"kak, aku pulang" kata Sehun melihat Luhan menonton TV. Luhan menoleh dan langsung menarik rambut Sehun dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"setiap aku berkelahi kau selalu mengikutiku, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan haa? Kau ingin aku memukulimu seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan memukuli perut Sehun. Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya terdiam.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan berhenti dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Sehun terjatuh di lantai dengan darah segar menetes dari lubang hidungnya.

"I'm fine .. aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan selalu mengingat janji kakak dulu" ingatan 5 tahun lalu terbayang-bayang di kepala Sehun.

~flashback

"Luhan, berjanjilah pada Ibu kalau kau akan selalu menjaga Sehun kapanpun dan dimanapun selagi ayah dan ibu pergi bekerja" kata Ibu kepada Luhan kecil.

"iya bu, Luhan akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sehun" kata Luhan

"Hati-hati dirumah Luhan, jangan berkelahi dengan sehun OK?" kata ayah

Hari itu Ayah dan ibu pergi bekerja di luar negeri, Sehun dan Luhan tinggal bersama bibi dirumah, bibi hanya berkunjung di pagi hari, dan sore hari.

"kak ayo bermain bola" ajak Sehun kecil menenteng sebuah bola di tangannya

"tidak mau, main saja sendiri" tolak Luhan. Sehun pun berjalan keluar rumah berniat bermain bola sendirian di halaman, tiba-tiba hujan datang dengan derasnya, Sehun kecil pun berlari masuk ke rumah tetapi pintunya terkunci.

"Kak buka pintunyaa , cepatt,, baju Sehun basah semuaa, nanti Sehun sakit" teriak Sehun dari luar

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Sehun terus berteriak diluar rumah dan menendang pintu berharap pintunya terbuka.

Karena Luhan tak kunjung membukakan pintu , Sehun memilih berteduh di garasi, dengan baju yang sudah basah kuyup Sehun duduk memeluk lututnya.

'dingin' guman Sehun.

Sejak saat itu Luhan selalu menunjukkan hal-hal jahat kepada Sehun, dan juga kedua orang tuanya tidak ada kabar sama sekali sekarang. Disini Sehun mencoba kuat, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya akibat ulah Luhan.

"Kak, kenapa belum bangun juga ini sudah pa..." Ucapan Sehun terputus saat melihat kakaknya tidur di lantai dengan tangan dan hidung penuh darah. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk memanggil ambulance saja.

"saya tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi, tapi sepertinya Luhan memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding beberapa kali sehingga terjadi pendarahan di sekitar kepala, Luhan akan sadar setelah koma, tunggulah tidak akan lama" kata dokter meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk lalu beranjak mendekati ranjang tempat Luhan berbaring.

"lihatlah wajah polosmu itu, tampak sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah, hanya saja mengapa tingkah-lakumu 180derajat berbeda dengan yang dulu? Aku rindu saat kita bermain sepak bola bersama, saat bersepeda bersama, sekarang yang terjadi setiap aku melihatmu kau selalu penuh dengan darah" kata Sehun duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Luhan.

Tepat 3 hari setelah Luhan koma, akhirnya Luhan sudah sadar, dan boleh pulang kerumah. Luhan sedang menunggu Sehun di atas ranjangnya, kepalanya berbalut perban tebal.

"Kak, kau sudah bangun , ayo kita pulang"ajak Sehun riang

"sini!" Sehun mendekat ke ranjang Luhan

'jleeebbb' Luhan menusukkan pisau kecil di perut Sehun

'jleebbbb' Luhan mencabut dan menusukkannya lagi ke perut Sehun

"kau tau bagaimana rasa nya ini? Rasanya tidak sesakit saat melihatmu berkelahi dengan teman-teman, tidak sesakit saat teman-temanmu mengataiku adik seorang psikopat" ucap Sehun. Sehun jatuh dengan darah di perutnya dengan pisau yang masih menancap di perut Sehun.

Luhan menjadi bingung, gugup, takut, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Lari? Diam di tempat? Mengakui kesalahannya? Atau apa? Luhan benar-benar bingung sekarang.

Beberapa dokter memasuki kamar Luhan, mereka terkejut mendapati tubuh Sehun berlumuran darah.

"bisakah kau jelaskan semuanya ini? Ayo ikut aku" perintah seorang dokter.

Luhan memasuki ruang kerja dokter itu, namanya Suho.

"ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu Luhan" kata dokter itu

"siapa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran

"tadinya aku ingin memberitahumu bersama adikmu, tapi…." Dokter itu menghentikan ucapannya

"aku tau, cepat katakana"

"temuilah saat pemakaman Sehun" kata dokter itu. Luhan memicingkan sebelah matanya 'pemakaman?' dengan mudahnya dokter itu mengatakan 'pemakaman Sehun?' apakah pisau tadi telah benar-benar menghilangkan nyawa adiknya, sungguh jangan bercanda, apakah tidak ada cara untuk menyembukan Sehun, tersirat perasaan bersalah di dalam benak Luhan, hanya saja Luhan sedikit menutupinya dan tidak mengurusi Sehun yang masih hidup atau tidak, kejam bukan?

Luhan seharian ini mengurung diri di kamar, ia memikirkan latar belakang apa yang membuat dirinya membunuh Sehun, siapa kah yang ingin bertemunya nanti saat pemakaman Sehun? Semua masih menjadi tanda tanya bagi Luhan.

Saat pemakaman Sehun, Luhan tidak mau datang ketempat dimana Sehun beristirahat untuk selamanya, Luhan terus berdiam diri dialam kamar sejak tadi.

"aku harus datang atau tidak? Jika datang siapa yang akan kutemui nanti? Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku?" Luhan menimbang-nimbang pilihannya.

Satu langkah Luhan yaitu berdiri dari ranjang, dan mengambil jaket, menandakan bahwa Luhan akhirnya berangkat menuju pemakaman Sehun. Sesampainya di pemakaman Sehun, terlihat sangat sepi, mungkin karena yang lain sudah pulang. Luhan meletakkan melati putih diatas makan Sehun dan berguman seorang diri.

"maaf aku tidak menepati janjiku beberapa tahun lalu untuk menjadi kakak yang baik buatmu Sehun, aku juga tidak memberitahumu bahwa sebenarnya ayah dan ibu setiap hari mengirimiku email, mereka selalu saja menannyakan kabarmu, sekolahmu, dan aku selalu menjawabnya sendiri tanpa bertanya kepadamu terlebih dahulu, aku juga tidak berkata kepadamu kalau ayah dan ibu sering menghubungiku, aku terlalu malas untuk mengatakan hal itu, aku tau aku anak nakal, bahkan beberapa mengatakan aku psikopat" Luhan terus berguman seorang diri sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan

"Luhan.."

"…" Luhan terdiam tidak menoleh, nafasnya tercekat, ia hafal suara ini,

"ayah … ibu…. Kalian disini?" kata Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Luhan memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu.

"maafkan aku ayah-ibu, aku tidak memenuhi janjiku sendiri, dan sekarang Sehun telah.."

"sssttttt, tidak apa-apa, aku yakin Sehun lebih bahagia jika seperti ini" kata ayah

"eh?" Luhan tidak percaya dengan jawaban Ayahnya, mengapa tidak ada kata 'marah' yang diucapkan, tapi hanya kata-kata yang menenangkan Luhan.

"jika akhirnya seperti ini, ini sudah takdir" kata Ibu. Ayah, Ibu, dan Luhan meninggalkan makam itu dan bergegas pualng ke rumah.

Seseorang menatap mereka bertiga dengan tersenyum lebar

"aku tau jika akhirnya seperti ini, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, pada akhirnya aku bisa melihat kalian lagi, masih sama seperti dulu, ibu tetap cantik, ayah juga tampan, dan iya Luhan seperti beberapa tahun lalu, aku tidak apa-apa, semoga kalian bahagia" ya ,, Sehun tersenyum bahagia melihat keluarganya dapat berkumpul kembali, walaupun dirinya harus berada di alam lain, tapi tidak apa-apa asalkan mereka bahagia, Sehun juga.


End file.
